Bowser and Charizard in Lingo
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: GET BEHIND THE WHEEL, MAH BOI! Bowser and Charizard are BACK, in their greatest adventure yet! Join the reptilian duo as they brave tropical rain forests, subway stations, wacky farms, and a truckload of craziness in store for them! Rated E for Everyone!
1. Chapter 1

****

**Bowser and Charizard in Lingo**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosauru****s**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Hmmmhmmmhmmm... mwa ha ha... you didn't expect THIS, did you!? It's a new Super Smash brothers fanfic from me after... well... a long time! Yeah, just to fill you all in, I still hate, _hate_, _**HATE**_ Super Smash Brothers, but the reason I'm writing this is because I still love the idea of Bowser and Charizard being paired together. And plus, it gives me bright ideas I could use for my other mario fanfics, or use ideas from such Mario fanfics that I could probably not fit in there. Anyway, I have nothing else to comment, ladies and gentlemen, so just sit back, relax, read, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: (sighs) The moment we permanently leave this section, the happier I will be with my life being stuck to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. Only time can tell... (sighs; clears throat) Bowser, Charizard, and everything else in the story belong rightfully to Nintendo.

* * *

Bowser and Charizard were both hiding under a cardboard box in the middle of a tropical rain forest, hiding from the heavy rainstorm that was still occurring. As the thunder boomed loudly and as the wind picked up more, causing some trees to fall down to the ground, the reptilian duo were busy with their Nintendo DS handhelds.

"Darn it! How can you beat me with Waluigi in the B Dasher when I have Dry Bones and the Dry Bomber!?" Charizard shouted back in disbelief, a bit discouraged that he was being beaten by Bowser.

Bowser chuckled, only patting Charizard on the back. "Oh ho, Charizard. You will get better in no due time, don't worry." A pause. "Erm..."

Silence. The two reptiles looked at each other both confused.

"Wait... why are we in a rain forest, exactly? And inside a cardboard box?" Charizard asked, confused as he scratched his head.

Bowser blinked, looking forward as he remained silent, turning off his green-and-orange colored Nintendo DS.

"You have a point," Bowser commented as he rubbed his chin, blinking as he looked up. "Why are we in a cardboard box...?"

More silence. Bowser and Charizard glanced at each other, and then smirked. Charizard placed away his red-and-orange Nintendo DS as he snapped his fingers.

"I'll be the Astronaut from Deep Space Forty Eight!" Charizard exclaimed as he placed an empty pot on his head, smacking it with a metal spoon.

Bowser laughed with giddy, placing a mop on his head as he saluted. "Hail! I shall be the cruel dictator of all brooms... Prime Minster George H. Mopstruck!" He laughed his head off as he and Charizard enjoyed some of their imagination in the cardboard box...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ha, you really thought that was it, didn't you? Fool.

ZAP!!! A powerful, bluish lightning bolt struck the cardboard box, zapping it, as well as Bowser and Charizard. The lightning bolt then phased out, and the cardboard box then bursted into bright, red-orange-and-yellow flames, causing Bowser and Charizard to flee for their lives as they left their former shelter behind.

**_Bowser and Charizard in... Lingo_**


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser and Charizard. Both of them the very best that no one ever was. Both of them having passed real tests, to have fun is their cause. Both searching far and wide, for their power is inside. Both of them the best of friends, forever and ever. However, the two reptilian Smashers were desperately trying to escape the lush rain forest, but it seemed not to end for miles and miles...

"Darn it, Bowser!" Charizard shouted, slapping his forehead. "I told you this was not the way out! Why did you not listen to me!?"

"S-shut up, _Chairzard_!" Bowser retorted nervously, sweat pouring down from both sides of his head as he huffed, "It's not my fault we stopped at the Toy Store to get limited copies of Barbie on Ice, wasn't it, Charizard?"

Charizard chuckled dumbly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah... good times... good times..."

* * *

Charizard was fondly having fun with his limited edition barbie On Ice, having the most fun he had with Barbie in years. But that's irrelevant to our little tale.

* * *

"So, how do we get out of here, Charizard, old buddy, ol' pal?" Bowser shouted back as he got smacked in the face by a grassy vine.

Charizard pondered, scratching his chin.

"Hmmm..."

Bowser and Charizard ran across the muddy puddles ahead of them, getting their feet dirty and being slowed down a bit by the marshy mud.

"Well!?" Bowser shouted back as he breathed fire to get rid of the pesky monkeys that jumped on his face.

Charizard pondered, scratching his chin.

"Hmmm..."

Bowser and Charizard ran straight into a canvas full of red spiky vines, their bodies getting poked by the spiky vines as they made their way through. Of course, Bowser used his fiery breath to clear the painful plants, while Charizard eagerly followed his trail. As the two jumped out and continued running through the dense tropical rain forest, the rain storm finally started to clear away.

"Well!?" Bowser shouted back as he started brushing his teeth.

Charizard pondered, scratching his chin.

"Hmmmm..."

Bowser sighed, replying back, "Well, if you're just gong to be pondering the whole way..." He folded his arms together and closed his eyes. "Then I'll happily be content with waiting."

Charizard pondered, scratching his chin.

"Hmmmmm..."

Bowser patiently waited as he and Charizard continued their risky venture through the dense tropical rain forest.

Charizard pondered, scratching his chin.

"Hmmmmmm..."

Bowser patiently waited.

Charizard pondered, scratching his chin.

"Hmmmmmm..."

Bowser patiently waited.

Charizard pondered, scratching his chin.

"Hmmmmmm..."

Bowser patiently waited.

Charizard pondered, scratching his chin.

"Hmmmmmm..."

Bowser yawned loudly as he started snoozing, slowly regaining his health as he continued moving his body to keep his blood regulating through.

Charizard pondered, scratching his chin.

"Hmmmmmm..."

Charizard then snapped his fingers, smiling with glee. "I got it!"

"...Huh!?" Bowser exclaimed as he woke up, tripping over a vine on the ground, causing him to roll down the path. By being very close to Bowser (right behind him, to be exact), Charizard followed, rolling down the bumpy hill.

The two reptilian friends took in the pain they received as they tumbled faster, faster until they marvelously enough made it outside of the dense, tropical rain forest. As they recovered, Bowser and Charizard looked to the southwestern direction, to see their next destination... the Subway Station.

"...Of course!" Bowser gasped as he turned to face Charizard, asking him, "You mean our plan is to-"

"To go to the Subway Station, take the A Train, and head all the way to Staten Island to go root for the Amboy Acorns!" Charizard proclaimed, smiling like a goof.

Bowser slapped his face as he shook hi head, moaning in Charizard's stupidity.


	3. Chapter 3

Bowser and Charizard were both waiting in the long line for their pass into Train A. Apparently, Charizard knew a good old friend of his that lived in Poshley Heights, and the subway was the quickest way to get there. However, Bowser noticed a familiar someone holding up the line at the front...

"Hey, isn't that..." Bowser squinted. He grabbed his thick, clear glasses and placed them on his face, looking closer. "Isn't that Wario up there?" He pointed to the front of the line, where Wario was, who was picking his nose as he relaxed on his back.

Charizard was too busy looking at the neon signs to pay attention. He then turned to face Bowser, asking as he scratched the back of his right ear, "What?"

Bowser sighed as he pulled out a book and started reading it. Stopping after a few minutes, Bowser looked at the cover of the book, and growled, closing his eyes as he chucked the book away. The book's title was 'An idiot's Guide to Common Sense'.

"Sir, you're blocking the way. Please clear through-" The Koopa commissioner stated to Wario, only to be cut off.

"SCREW YOU!!!" Wario shouted as he flung his green booger at the Koopa commissioner, causing him to run away in fear and disgust. Wario laughed his head off, continuing to pick his nose. "Wario moves for no one. NO ONE!!!"

"Oh yeah!?" A gruff voice shouted, which ironically belonged to Donkey Kong, who was furious as he was late to returning to his home on Donkey Kong Island, picking up Wario and shaking the fat, disgusting plumber around. "Well, too bad, chubby, cause I'M gonna be late for my way back, and there's no way I'M LETTING YOU BLOCK ME!"

Wario laughed. "Oh really!?" he then smashed Donkey Kong on the head with his own head, and then took off, shouting, "So Long, SUCKERS!!!" He rushed past Bowser and Charizard, causing the two reptilians to spin around and fall to the ground.

Bowser blinked as he rubbed the back of his head, checking his pockets as his eyes widened. "Charizard..." He then panicked, screaming as he had both of his hands by his horns. "We've been swindled! That fat oaf Wario took our coins!"

Charizard, however, was knocked out on the ground, the obnoxious swirlies in his eyes. Bowser sighed as he got up and picked up Charizard, placing him on his shoulder.

"Gwa ha ha... next thing you know, me and Charizard are going to be falling off into the abyss," Bowser laughed as he blinked, and then looked down, to see that he was right above... a canvas. "Damn." He screamed as he and Charizard fell down the seemingly bottomless pit.


	4. Chapter 4

Do do do do do, do do do do do, do do do... do do do! (get what song this is and you will win the Internet)

Bowser and Charizard both woke up, only to find themselves in a frozen tundra area. Bowser shivered as he tried warming himself with his own fiery breath, while Charizard took out a violin and started playing it.

"How could you be playing the violin out in the cold?" Bowser snapped as he sneezed, retreating back into his green spiky shell to recover. "Brrr... must not freeze... must not freeze..."

* * *

Meanwhile, seventy eight and a half miles away...

"T-t-that's that creepy Bowser's sneeze!" Luigi gulped with fright as he trembled.

Mario patted Luigi on the back. "Don't worry, Luigi. We have the power of THE BIRDS to aid us. Besides, I also have..." He took out a golden triangular object. "The Triforce of Toast!"

"...Oh Boy!" Luigi squealed as he clapped his hands together with glee, "I can't wait to bomb some SPAGHETTI!!!"

* * *

Back with our reptilian rejects...

Charizard was trying to make an igloo, but quite possible made the weirdest one yet - it was shaped like a garbage truck. Charizard somehow managed to make himself comfortable as he started snoring loudly, while Bowser was having himself some nice British Tea inside his green shell.

"...Mind if I have some tea, governor?" Solid Snake asked as he popped out of the cardboard box he was hiding in, having been inside Bowser's shell.

"..." Bowser replied to Snake with a sucker PAUNCH to the face, causing Snake to be sent pummeling right into the hard cold ice. Snake moaned as he barely twitched, feeling nothing in his legs as Bowser closed up his shell.

Charizard stretched his arms, and he spotted a cute, bluish penguin nearby. he squealed, and he started chasing the penguin, only to bump into a large, angry snowman. Charizard, however, got his act together, and used his Flamethrower to melt the snowman. However, his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw that the large snowman...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...was in fact MechaGodzilla.

"...What the _hell_..." Charizard muttered as he was blasted several times by MechaGodzilla's powerful lasers, being zapped to death. He tried calling out to Bowser, but it was to no avail, so he resorted to screaming the only thing that could help him...

"EEEIIIIHOOOHOOOHOOOHOOOOOOIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Bowser popped out of his shell as he heard Charizard's plea of help. Rushing over to aid Charizard, the spiky turtle-dragon-dinosaur ran over Snake, crushing the ailing soldier as he huffed. Bowser eventually made it, looking up to see MechaGodzilla grinning as a bomb right behind Bowser exploded, sending the Koopa King into the air. interestingly enough, Charizard was conveniently flapping right beside him...

"Hi, Bowser."

Bowser fumed as his face turned red, steam coming out from his ears and he breathed in heavily.

"What... how... why..."

Bowser did not bother asking any questions. Instead, he started chocking Charizard, filled with rage as he choked the fire-type dragon Pokemon.

"Ack! Bowser... I didn't mean, it... really!" Charizard gasped as he tried to get some air, but dropped seven pounds of sketches into the icy ocean below. "I'm... I'm sorry!"

The two reptilians continued struggling with each other as they then came back tumbling down towards the earth, only to crash on (and kill in the process) Kirby.

"Wait... did we just kill..." Bowser looked down, and his eyes widened, sweatdropping nervously as he looked up at Charizard.

Charizard blinked, rubbing a certain spot at the bottom of his stomach. "Yeeeeeesssss?" He asked in an exaggerated tone of voice, sounding rather high pitched.

Bowser pointed behind Charizard, and as Charizard turned around to look, the two were smacked by an incoming Bullet Bill, screaming as they held on while the Bullet Bill continued going at high speeds.


	5. Chapter 5

Bowser and Charizard were both trapped under a rather sluggish Snail, which moved at the pace of... well... it was _TOO SLOW!!!_ A-herm, anyway, our reptilian duo have acquired six Crystal Stars, and only needed one more for the ULTIMATE SPAGHETTI!

"Phew... MAN!!! I'm... exhausted..." Bowser panted as he used the dead skin of Princess Zelda to wipe his forehead.

Charizard dropped his jaw in disbelief as he was awestruck.

Bowser tilted his head to the right, blinking as he asked, "What's wrong, Charizard? You look like as if someone was snoo_**PING AS**_ usual..."

Charizard then shuddered at the thought of Ness being a female.

"NESS IS A **GIRL**!?" Charizard bellowed as he screamed, running around in fright as he started banging his head on the... ummm... hallow branch? Yeah, hallow branch, let's say that. Hehehe.

Bowser slapped his forehead as he sighed. "That's stupid! Why would there be a hallow branch-"

BOOM!!!! the snail exploded, and both Bowser an Charizard tumbled down the rocky hill, surprisingly getting more exercise than they regularly would. Charizard giggled with every bump, while Bowser retreated into his spiky green shell and tried reading some science magazines. After reaching the bottom, Bowser got out of his shell, to see that Charizard had a Cloyster attached to his head.

"Uhhhhh... Charizard..." Bowser pointed at the Cloyster that struggled to get off.

Charizard turned around to face Bowser, but having his head stuck in the Cloyster's shell, he turned around towards his left and slipped on a banana peel, fracturing his back. Bowser sighed as he placed a doctor's uniform onto himself and started figuring how to recover Charizard. Because you know what they say...

_YOU MUST RECOVER!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Bowser and Charizard were both riding the Excess Express, on the lane to Apple Hill. Of course, the reason being that the two were to thwart the plans of the evil Princess Peach Toadstool, and her goals to make the whole world... girly.

"Girly!?" Charizard gasped as he slapped both of his hands on his face, screaming, "OH NO!!!!"

Bowser groaned, rolling his eyes as he read one of his many books. "Urk, Charizard, must you always act like this? We aren't even at the zoo-"

BAM!!! Charizard accidentally smacked Bowser unconscious with his tail as the fire-type dragon Pokemon screamed in horror, cowering at the sight of... Ness.

"Hiya, Charizard!" Ness giggled as he skipped over to Charizard, smiling widely as he asked in a high-pitched voice, "You wanna go get some candy from those old people?"

Charizard flinched, his whole body turning white as he froze. Ness titled his head to the right in confusion, while Sonic rushed up to the psychic boy.

"There's nothing more cool than being hugged by someone you like," The blue hedgehog stated as he wagged his right index finger at Ness. "But if someone tries to touch you in a way or place that makes you feel uncomfortable-"

BAM!!!! Charizard used a Fire PAUNCH to knock Sonic out of the way, leaving Ness to stare blankly at Ness.

"SILENCE!!!" Charizard bellowed as he grabbed Bowser and made a mad dash out of the train, leaving a rather large hole as Charizard ran as fast as he could.

Being the little annoyance he is, Ness giggled as he skipped girlishly right after Charizard, wanting to spend some... "quality time" with his old pal Charizard.


	7. Chapter 7

Bowser and Charizard were both at a strange studio, where Bowser was watching the production of a new movie starring Toad, while Charizard was... taking dance lessons???

"This is so stupid..." Charizard muttered angrily to himself as he groaned, slapping his face as he shook his head with shame.

"No! Shut up and dance, lizard boy!" Dr. Mario commanded as he snapped his fingers, bellowing, "Let the music play!" And thus, funky music began playing.

Charizard sighed. He started spinning around, trying to retrace the art of dancing. As he rolled his eyes while groaning, Charizard moved to the left and right, spinning around and around to the funky music playing. Dr. Mario and Ridley glanced at each other as they continued watching the fire-type dragon Pokemon.

"You think he's doing it right?" Ridley whispered into Dr. Mario's right ear.

Dr. Mario shrugged, replying with a sigh, "Beats me. Charizard admitted that he did not like to dance, but hey, there he is, dancing away."

Charizard did a spin, and he headed out of the studio. Bowser caught this, and he started running right after his spinning friend, tripping over a small pebble and tumbling down the path, screaming. Charizard managed to catch a glimpse of Bowser, but he crashed into a green lamp post, moving dizzily down the path. As Bowser smashed on the ground, he got up and shook his head, only to notice that Charizard was heading towards a Thwomp factory. Gulping, Bowser slid towards Charizard, tackling him to the ground to stop the fire-type dragon Pokemon in his tracks. Charizard turned around to face Bowser and meekly smiled, while the Koopa King sighed as he narrowed his eyes.

"Getting in more trouble as usual, Charizard...?' Bowser asked as he shook his head.

Charizard took a moment to think.

"Hmmm... now that you think about it..." Before he could finish, he and Bowser were both squashed by a blue-colored Thwomp, which snickered devilishly as it was controlled by... Princess Peach Toadstool!

"Mwa ha ha! Now you'll NEVER stop my girliness!" Peach squealed as she ran off, laughing her head off like the brain dead maniac she is. The thwomp lifted itself off of the squashed reptilian duo, and headed back for the factory.

"...Pain..." Bowser coughed as he barely moved, being as flat and wafer-thin as paper.

"This is the WORST day ever..." Charizard moaned as he closed his eyes, groaning weakly as his trapped left foot twitched.

Dr. Mario and Ridley both ran to the spot where Bowser and Charizard were crushed, and the two picked them up, heading back to the secret evil laboratory of Dr. Mario, hidden deep within... Hyrule Temple.

"Why would MAH BOI, Dr. Mario, hide out there?" Spat out Crazy Hand in disgust, who started making farting noises as he was then blasted by Samus, who grew sick of the insane floating hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Bowser and Charizard glanced at each other, both curious on why it took long for them to recover. Glancing at a watch he had mysteriously acquired, Bowser turned to face Charizard, and frowned, shaking his head.

"Oh, Charizard," Bowser began as he coughed up a bit, "It looks like Princess Peach was the evil mastermind behind all of this. Once we recover, we must go after her immediately."

Charizard rubbed his chin, and he nodded, snapping his fingers. "Yeah, but how? I mean, we don't know where Peach could be-OWWWW!!!" He flinched as he got his right arm shot by a needle.

"Stop moving, darn it!" Ridley snapped as he took the needle out, glaring at Charizard, "How are you suppose to feel better if you flinch?"

Charizard shrugged, not knowing the answer. "Dah, well... ummm..."

Bowser only sighed as he closed his eyes, quietly muttering to himself, "This strange adventure of ours should not have seen the light of day..."

"I'm sorry, Bowser, but did you say something?" Dr. mario curiously asked as he wiped one of the glasses.

Bowser slapped his forehead, growling angrily. He finally snapped, grabbing Charizard by the neck and shaking him.

"WERE IN THE HOSPITAL WITHIN DR. MARIO'S SECRET LAB IN HYRULE TEMPLE WHILE PRINCESS PEACH COULD BE THREATENING THE WORLD!!!! HOW DOES THIS TIE UP TO THE TILE OF THIS FANFIC, HUH?"

Charizard gulped, but he then chuckled, trying to loosen up Bowser a bit. "Well, the title sort of is right..." he then pointed out the obvious. "With both of us being in the hospital, we ARE in lingo..."

Ridley looked out the window, and he tapped Charizard by the shoulder. "Oh yeah, there's someone who likes to see you. A 'special' someone." he chuckled sinisterly as he and Dr. Mario left the room, shutting the door.

Bowser and Charizard froze, looking at each other, eye to eye.

"I wonder who could it be?" Charizard asked out of curiosity, scratching his head.

Bowser sighed, folding his arms together. "Beats me. Whoever it is, it better not be trouble..." The two glanced at the door as they heard it creak, and looked down at the flor to see shoes...

...

...

...

...

...red shoes.

"...Red... shoes?" Charizard asked, dumbfounded as he blindly stared at the shoes.

"What kind of idiot wears red shoes?" Bowser asked puzzled as he blinked.

The reptilian duo continued looking at the shoes as they came in, slowly shifting their focus upwards as the door shut. Bowser and Charizard both turned completely white in shock and fright as they noticed who the visitor was...

...The girly girl Ness.

"Giggle... hiya boys!" Ness giggled as he blew a kiss to Bowser and Charizard, "I, like, sooooo wanted to see you, 'cause, I'm soooo worried about you guys!" He then gave Bowser and Charizard each a hug, smooching them on the cheeks as he giggled, winking.

And of course, the perfect response from Bowser and Charizard was ear-curling...

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!"

* * *

GASP!!! To... To Be... _Continued_...!?!?!?!?


End file.
